The Phoenixes
by ThePhoenixes
Summary: Hermione's mother gives her a surprise and it's the beginning of a very interesting year for her...


Disklaimer: I dont own any of this!

-Hermione Jane Granger get down here this instant! Shouted Mrs. Granger though not sounding mad but exited.

-Coming mum!

-What?

-We're having guests this afternoon!

-Who is it? Asked Hermione trying to be interested.

-Two of my friends and their daughters, they said they maid a discovery and they were going to tell me in person.

-Oh! Now she was half interested, she wondered what the discovery was it might be something fascinating but it might also be about lipstick. She also didn't like the sound of them having daughters, last time her mother had tried to fix her up with a new "friend" she had ended up with a bucket of blue paint on her head.

-Well go get ready!

When Hermione got back down she saw her mother had already set out teacups on the table.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Granger asked Hermione to get the door.

-Lavender. She said shocked.

-Hermione. A just as shocked Lavender answered her.

A slight coughing sound from behind Hermione brought them back to reality and Hermione said Oh sorry! Hello Lavender, you must be Mrs. Brown, Welcome.

-Hello dear.

-Hi Hermione.

-Come in Rose, Prudence will be here at any moment.

-Thank you Kate.

-Well this is weird. Stated Hermione.

-Very. Lavender agreed.

-Come in and sit down girls. Called Hermione's mother.

-Coming.

-We'll just wait for Prudence to get here and we'll explain everything. Said Mrs. Brown seeing the girls were about to ask questions.

-Fine. Said Lavender.

The doorbell rang again and both Hermione and Lavender rushed to the door and were surprised but not as shocked as before to see Parvati and Padma Patill beside a woman that looked like she had been identical to the twins when she was their age.

-Hello Mrs. Patill Hi Parvati hey Padma welcome.

-Hello. Parvati and Padma said at the same time.

-What's going on here? They said as soon as their mother had gone in to greet her friends.

-No idea but let's go in and find out shall we?

-Okay explanation time!

-Well see last time we met up, Kate started, we showed each other pictures of you from school...

Flashback

-My daughter just sent me new photos from school, want to see some? Kate asked.

-Ooh sure! Said Rose snatching up the photos and dropping her cup in surprise as did Prudence when she leaned over her friends shoulder to look.

-You're a witch!

-No.

-But that's Hogwarts!

-Yes Hermione is a muggleborn witch.

-And look who is behind her. Sitting with two other girls, Said Rose. That's my daughter Lavender.

- And those two girls are my daughters.

-Well well well, what do you say to giving the girls a little surprise?

-I say let's do it!

End of flashback

-So I'm guessing you have a lot of catching up to do now, said Prudence.

-Oh yes. They all said.

-Let's go up to my room.

-Ok.

-So what do you think about this?

-I think it's kind of cool.

-Me to.

-Yea.

-Well we all agree on something, but does anyone but me think that this prank deserves a revenge prank?

-Yes! Came an instant answer from all three other girls.

-Any ideas?

-Well since they obviously want to push us together...

-Let's Pretend they drove us apart...

-So they feel guilty...

-Ok?

-Great idea!

-So how do we do it? Asked Lavender.

-Ok let's pretend Parvati and I have a fight and Padma, you run after her and you both run into the garden and you pretend to comfort her and Lavender you pretend to be on my side and act like you're mad at Parvati, and add something about us all getting along great at school to.

-What can we fight about that's their fault?

-Well we have the photos, something could have happened last year and we had gotten past it but these pictures remind us of it. Hermione said. Parvati grinned

-YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND THAT DAY YOU...!

-I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT, HE CAME TO ME AND NEEDED TO TALK, YOU WERE PROBABLY CHEATING ON HIM ANYWAY!

-ARE YOU CALLING MY SISTER A WHORE!

-YOU'RE SISTER OBVIOUSLY CALLED HER ONE!

Every word of this was heard down to the living room and then Parvati came bursting through closely followed by Padma. Prudence hurried out after her daughters wile Rose and Kate went upstairs.

After hearing explanations from Lavender or Padma they managed to get all four girls into the living room looking horrified at what they had done. But unable to contain themselves any longer the girls all burst into laughter. All three mothers understood instantly and burst into laughter themselves.

That day there had been three weeks left of summer vacation and after that they spent the whole summer together and were one week at each house and became inseparable. They got their things together and went to the train.

-Well let's find a compartment.

-Sure that won't be hard Lavender do you realize that you're mother got us here an hour early?

-Yes, I do, but I don't mind now let's find a compartment. We have business to discuss.

-Ok here's one get in we don't want any disturbances do we? Hermione said and muttered silencio and another word the others couldn't catch.

-What did you do?

-Look at this. She said and conjured some smoke which when it came towards the door revealed a net of different coloured lines.

-What is that?

-They are jinxes.

-And how do we get through?

-Tap the door five times with you're wand and it'll let you trough.

-You are truly brilliant!

-Thank you.

-And now to business. What to call ourselves.

-Well the Marauders is taken but we can have anything else.

-What about something nice like the Pheonixes?

-Perfect!

-So that's settled. Who wants to become an animagus?

-You're an animagus?

-Yes, it's really simple actually they just say it's complicated because they don't want people to be illegal animagi I guess. Hermione said.

-Or everyone just isn't as smart as you. Padma offered.

-I agree with Padma but I also think that you can teach us.

-I think so to so let's give it a try, How many times did it take you Hermione?

-Once.

-Ok, how do we do it?

-Just think of animals and when you get the right one you'll turn into it if you believe enough.

-Ok and you can turn us back if something happens?

-Of course.

The three shut their eyes and pictured animals and when they had each opened their eyes and tried again three times on the floor were now a Unicorn a Sphinx and what appeared to be a cat but Hermione's gasp told them it wasn't.

-Hermione what am I? Lavender asked.

-You're a Mentrean.

-A what?

-A Mentrean, it looks like a cat but has the power of invisibility.

-What! This is so cool, but what are you Herms? Hermione shut her eyes and poof she was gone and in her place was a Phoenix.

-Ooh.

-And I have something else to show you, Turn back into you're animal forms please she said and turned back into a Phoenix.

-We have telepathic powers. Hermione's voice came inside their heads.

-Cool!!!

-Great!

-Super!

-Ahh!!! The train had started moving. They all turned back.

-I have to go give the new prefects their duties.

-Right you're the head girl.

-Yes, see you later.

-Bye we'll have a surprise for you when you get back.

Am hour later Hermione got back into the compartment and was attacked by Parvati and Padma putting on makeup and doing her hair and Lavender was rummaging in her trunk for something. An hour and a half after that Hermione looked completely changed; her hair was straight and pulled up in a high ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face which now was a slightly tanned colour with mascara and eyeliner and eye shadow and a little lip-gloss, she was wearing a white tank top that made her tan show even more and a white skirt with a pattern of little flowers at the bottom and white high healed shoes. But as she had been changing Lavender had spotted the time-turner that Hermione had gotten back when she had taken up the other lessons again (exept Divinations).

-You have a time-turner?

-Yes I'm in to many classes to have a regular time-table.

-Oh. To Hermione's surprise they didn't press the matter further as though they thought it normal for her to have such a thing. After she had dressed Padma said.

-Now you look like a true Phoenix.

-Why thank you.

-You're welcome now let's go out and find the food trolley it should have been here by now.

As they walked trough the train they came upon Malfoy the new head boy.

-Get out of the way mudblood.

-Why? Because otherwise the ferrets daddy will come and get me? He's in Azkaban if you forgot.

-Stupefy! Hermione was hit in the chest but nothing happened except the girls heard a small crack and closed in around Malfoy holding hands in a circle and shouting all at the same time.

-MALFOY YOU MORON DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE. And then they were knocked off their feet and Malfoy was gone.

-Where did ferret-boy go? Lavender asked.

-Probably to get his two bodyguards.

-I don't think so... let's go to our compartment and I'll show you.

-Oh my god this is not our stuff!

-And none of us got hexed.

-Hermione! Explanation please.

-We were sent back in time.

-To when?

-I don't know but we better hide out and we can find out when we get to the castle ok?

-Sure.

-Now how do we find out what time it is without being spotted? Said Padma as they got off the train.

-Mc Gonnogal keeps a calendar in her office.

-But how do we get there without anyone seeing?

-Yea, we have to go through the entrance hall to get to anyone of the offices.

-No we don't... look. She pointed at a small figure in the wall. Mc Gonnogal's office please four people. She said and the wall parted and she stepped in. as soon as all four stepped in and another hole appeared in front of them leading to Mc Gonnogal's office.

-Right! Said Hermione and strode over to the calendar on the wall and fainted. Parvati caught her and Padma looked at the calendar and was close to fainting herself.

-So when are we? Asked Lavender.

-1977!

-Oh god that's when our parents were in their seventh year!

-Yes as well as Harry's, Neville's and the Marauders, also Snape and Lucius Malfoy and probably a load of other parents and deatheaters, added Hermione who had come to.

-Shit!

-I agree completely, now let's go to the Gryffindor tower, I know something we can use from there. She went to the wall they had come from and located the small sign on the wall.

-Is there one of those in all rooms?

-Yes, Gryffindor tower, 7th year boy's dorm.

-Hermione!

-They have something we need.

-Find James Potters trunk.

-Here it is!

-Good. Said Hermione and pulled out the invisibility cloak with a spell so as to not move anything else.

-You're going to steal it? Lavender shrieked.

-No of course not, I'm going to copy it. She pulled out her wand and muttered under her breath and suddenly there were five cloaks on the bed.

-Put them on, let's see if they work.

-Great Hermione! Hermione put the cloak back in the trunk and said;

-Well, we'll have to go to Dumbledore but I think it will be safest if we don't look the way we usually do so, Transfiguratus! Padma and Parvati now had light brown hair that went down to their hips and dark blue eyes and a lot paler skin than usual, Lavender had red hair with greyish blue eyes and very tanned skin, Hermione was blond and had emerald green eyes and was a bit more tanned than usual.

-Wow Hermione! What was that?

-The Transfiguratus charm is a complex spell that manipulates the genes to change one's appearance. Now let's go to Dumbledore.

-Don't we need new names to?

-Yes we do any suggestions?

-Parvati and Padma Porter, Lavender Baker and Hermione Gordon?

-Perfect, as always.

-So you come from the future, you have changed your appearances and names and you want help getting home?

-Yes professor.

-I think I can handle that, if you give me the time-turner I will track all the pieces down and fix it for you but it may take a wile.

-Ok professor.

-Now you will be exchange students wile you are here, upon seeing the nervous looks they were giving Padma he added, and you will all be in Gryffindor.

-Alright professor.

They went up to Gryffindor tower and saw that none of the 7th years had gone to bed but other than them the common room was empty.

-Hello! I'm Lily Evans This is Rose Smith, they are Prudence Tyler and Remus Lupin and these morons are James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. She said pointing to each one in turn. Who are you?

-Hi we're Padma and Parvati Porter.

-I'm Lavender Baker and this is Hermione Gordon.

-Pleased to meet you!

-You to Lily.

-I'll show you to our room, ok.

-Ok, bye guys.

As they went up the stairs they heard Sirius say;

-I wonder if they picked up a single name, they speak way to fast.

-Yes Sirius we heard every word, just because you have problems understanding fast conversations doesn't mean everybody does. Padma called from the bottom step.

-And it would be good to lower your voices to we have excellent hearing! Added Parvati.

-Padma's right you know padfoot and so it seems was Parvati.

-Shut up Moony. Said Sirius throwing a cushion at Remus.

-Oh honestly! Hermione said.

After they had seen the dorm they went down and talked to the Marauders.

-So, we know your names but who exactly are you?

-We are the Marauders, Sirius said proudly.

-The greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, added James.

-Wanna bet? Padma whispered to her twin.

-What is this I hear? These girls don't believe us Prongs.

-Now who has excellent hearing girls?

-You cheated!

-How can I cheat?

-You know very well what she meant Remus, Hermione said

-How do you know?

-It's obvious, firstly why else would you call yourself Moony, secondly, according to Lily, you have been away from school a lot and of course you couldn't be in school when it happened and finally we heard you say that the next full moon is in two days and why else would you talk about it. And I gave you that catch on us intentionally so we're, even you can't blackmail us, we can't blackmail you, ok.

-Good going Phoenix! You always say exactly enough.

-Does she ever say it in normal speed though? Translation please Moony! She said something about having a catch on them.

-Yes, they are unregistered animagi just like you.

-But how did they know about that?

-I said the full moon is in two days through our telepathic connection.

-And they heard it.

-Yes.

-So back to what we were talking about, we've already presented ourselves so who are you?

-We are the Phoenixes, Padma said in a good imitation of Sirius' voice earlier.

-So, Peter what's your nickname, asked Hermione already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

-Wormtail.

-And what might the lovely ladies call each other?

-Hermione's Phoenix, Padma's Sphinx, Parvati's White and I'm Mentré.

-Well Hermione's and Padmas animals are easy enough but I don't get you two, said Sirius.

-I do.

-Of course _you_ do Moony, but do you care to share it with us?

-A unicorn and a mentrean.

-And what is that?

-A creature that looks like a cat but has the power to turn invisible.

-Cool.

-So can you guess what we are? Asked Sirius slyly.

-I'm insulted Padfoot, said Padma in a mock hurt voice.

-Yes they are easy you know.

-Moony of course is a wolf, Padfoot is a dog, Prongs is a Stag, and how much do you bet Wormtail is a rat? Hermione turned to her friends.

-All correct. Said Remus.

-What did you expect Moony she's like a female you, said James

-Not! Said Remus and Hermione and both threw their cushions at him.

-I rest my case!

-Padfoot, I'm warning you as a friend don't get on Phoenix' bad side you'll regret it, said Lavender.

-How so?

-Last person that crossed her was another illegal animagus, she turned into a beetle and last time I saw her she was in a glass jar. And then there's a totally evil git that went to our school who called her mudblood and he gets hexed at least four times a year but he's only been slapped twice actually and...

-I get the point! I'll try not to get on the wrong side of her, ok?

-Great! Now we have stuff to do if you don't mind.

-What stuff might that be mi ladies? Asked Sirius suspiciously.

-None of your damn business mi lord. Answered Lavender and dragged the others towards the girl's staircase.

-So, said Lily to Parvati, Padma and Lavender as soon as they entered the dorm, who is it?

-Sirius and Remus. They said.

-What! The other three girls exclaimed.

-Yes what _are _you talking about? Said Hermione.

-I say this as your best friend, none of your damn business, said Lavender.

-Actually it is completely your business..., Said Padma thoughtfully.

- So we'll tell you tomorrow, Added Parvati happily.

-Fine, I'm going to bed, Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

-Silencio, muttered Lavender when Hermione got into bed, In case she tries to eavesdrop, she told the others.

-So, it's both of them...

-Yea definitely, Remus looked at her like she was a goddess or something, when he didn't se us looking of course.

-And Sirius didn't exactly hide it...

-Actually I think he _did_, just not well.

-Ok but how do we get them to show it to her? Padma asked.

-Won't she notice? Asked Lily.

-Fat chance! Her two best friends were called Ron and Harry and they had both been head over heels in love with her, one since 4th year and the other since 5th.

-And she hasn't noticed?

-Well the thing is I think she has, but she tries so hard not to that she manages to forget it.

-Why would she want to do that?

-Well we don't really know...

-But at first we thought that she didn't want to break up their friendship but then it turns out there were at least two other guys that had crushes on her and a guy called Terry asked her out.

-And in 6th year she was voted most eligible girl in school and she still didn't go on a single date.

-Yea, and every single guy in 6th or 7th year asked her out except a few that are the evil ones in the school.

-So she had her pick and chose no one?

-Yes.

-That is the most stupid thing I've heard, she doesn't want to have a boyfriend?

-Right, she's only ever had one and she denied that he wanted to be her boyfriend.

-Well we have our work cut out for us.

-Oh and Lily, we know you're in love with James so if he asks you out say yes.

-What! Do you think he's noticed?

-No, but he's definitely going to ask you out.

-Good night.

-Good night.

Next day Hermione went down to the great hall early so she could talk to professor Mc Gonnogal who said that she could borrow a time-turner wile she was there.

-Thank you professor!

-Well child what do you expect? No one's taken this many subjects since ever at this school, I can't very well deny you the chance can I? Well as long as you're here can you pass out these timetables?

-Of course professor! She walked along the table handing the parchment out.

-Hey Phoenix, where were you?

-I was talking to Professor Mc Gonnogal.

-And...

-And I'm borrowing a time-turner and continuing all my classes.

-Ok but make time for us to.

-Of course, how could I not?

-I don't know, we are irresistible aren't we...?

-Yes you are, came a familiar drawling voice.

-Hello and you are?

-Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and who are you lovely ladies?

-Hermione Gordon.

-Lavender Baker.

-I'm Parvati Porter and this is my sister Padma.

-Very pleased to meet you.

-Likewise.

-Well we must be off, our lesson starts soon.

-Ta, said Lucius.

As soon as they were sure they were out of earshot they broke into fits of giggles.

-Well Draco would be very ashamed to se his father act like this.

-Yeah but it was fun though, Ta, Lavender said with an exact replica of Lucius voice and hand movements. This made them giggle again and they giggled all the way down to Herbology. The day wasn't all that exiting, they went to all their classes while Hermione doubled back and then reappeared when she'd been at her classes.

-Well you look happy, said Lavender sarcastically when she entered the common room.

-Overjoyed! Answered Hermione.

-What happened? Asked Parvati.

-I met Snape.

-Is he still an insufferable prat? Asked Padma.

-Already, Hermione corrected her, and yes he is.

-Did he do anything?

-Well he acted just like Malfoy senior actually, she said with a look of disgust on her face.

-Ugh! Well let's be glad it's not _only_ the bad boys that like us.

-Yes I suppose.

-Anyway this day was boring.

-Yeah all the lessons were a breeze, did you have any hard ones Phoenix?

-No, all simple.

-So what does everyone say we liven up the mood tomorrow?

-Yes but wait with making planes though, Boys you can come out now I know you're there. When no response came she strode over to a point just left of the fire and tugged at thin air and the Marauders stood there in front of her looking guilty.

-When I tell you to come out you really should, now come no Sphinx, White, Mantré. And they left towards the girls dorms to discuss further.

-Well from what I've heard no one dared play pranks on the Marauders for fear of being their new victims, said Hermione.

-Well is anyone here afraid?

-Hell no! Said Parvati and Padma at the same time.

-Good, now we have victims, what's the prank?

-How about we give them a special bit of food...

-That turns their hair pink and gives them pigtails...

-And I se flowery dresses in their near future...

-You are geniuses, I think I can fairly easily put the charms on their breakfast, how long shall it last?

-Oh an hour doesn't sound to mean does it?

-No an hour sounds fine, so all for this idea.

-Hell yeah!

-Good it's settled, we go early to breakfast so we don't miss them.

-Sure.

The next morning all went as planed and when the Marauders had each eaten their eggs the whole hall stopped eating and stared.

-WHO THE HELL DID THIS? They shouted.

-THE PHOENIXES! Yelled Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Padma, striking a pose where Hermione stood in the middle looking regal, Padma stood as though deep in thought, Parvati wore a look of feigned innocence and Lavender was crouched down catlike in front of Hermione.

-Don't worry, it only lasts an hour.

-Moony turn us back!

-I'm afraid I can't Padfoot.

-And why the hell not.

-Because she's but a block on the counter charm, answered Remus calmly.

-You'll die for this, Sirius and James yelled at the Phoenixes.

-I don't think so, answered Lavender.

The Marauders stormed out of the hall.

-Well this was a good start to our careers as pranksters don't you think?

-Yes an excellent one.

-Well at last someone has put them in their place.

-Yes I just hope those girls don't end up doing stuff like that to everyone or it'll be worse, said a pair of third year Hufflepuffs as they passed.

-Not to worry, we won't pick on people younger then ourselves.

-Well that's very kind of you, said the smallest of the two girls and added, I'm Loretta Williams, this is Sophie Adams, we are the Marauders victims when Lucy and Snivvelus aren't around.

-I think we seriously need to have a talk with them.

-Look don't worry you two, if they do anything to you tell us and we'll do something worse to them ok, said Lavender.

-Thank you! Said Loretta and hugged her.

-You're welcome.

-Now let's go find our pink floral friends shall we?

-Yes, want to join us? Padma added to the two girls.

-Yes, said Sophie.

-Well well, I'm telling you guys you need to find better places to hide.

-How'd you know about this passage, not even Filtch knows!

-We have our sources...

-And we need to talk to you.

-These girls seem to have been your reserve victims...

-So apologize and promise not to do anything to them again...

-Or they'll tell us and we'll do something worse to you, okay.

-Fine!

-Good.

-Now come on, we have to go to the library, said Hermione. The two smaller girls hurried off to tell their friends how nice the new girls were.

-Ok.

-Bet we can get there first, said Sirius sharing a grin with James.

-Bet you can't, said Padma.

-Yeah, we'll give you a head start, five minuets shall we say? Said Hermione

-And how do we know you stay here then?

-With that map of yours, you were holding it when I pulled the cloak off you.

-Right, you're on.

-Ok we'll stand here for five minutes and then go to the library shall we?

-Sure and if we win you don't play pranks on us for a week.

-And if we win, you have to wear that for another hour.

-Deal, let's go.

-Phoenix, won't it show them our passage if we use it and they look at the map?

-No, when they were busy looking guilty I charmed the map so it would say we apparated if we used it.

-You are brilliant!

-Of course. Now it's been five minutes so let's go, they won't be there for another ten minutes though. The shortest way they know takes fifteen minutes.

-Hey! How did you get here so fast? Asked Remus.

-I told you they apparated! Said Sirius as he followed Remus in.

-And I told you they can't have! Remus said.

-Oh, someone but me has read Hogwarts a History, did you hear that girls.

-Yes and I never thought I'd se the day.

-Any way we need to look some stuff up for class so excuse us.

-So Phoenix how do we solve the Arithmancy project?

-Well we need 5000... ok they can't hear us any more.

-Well I say we do something to Snivelus and Lucy.

-Good idea but I think the Marauders need some more serious head deflation to.

-Yes let me just check a bit, said Hermione and shut her eyes, We'll be home in a week so we have a little while to do stuff.

-How do you know?

-Well I'm naturally telepathic and not just by animagus powers so I eavesdropped on Dumbledore's thoughts a bit.

-You never cease to amaze me Hermione.

-Now why would I do that? Asked Hermione in mock chock, they all giggled and went out to enjoy the weather.

The week went by quickly and they played jokes on the Marauders, Snape and Malfoy, everyone's favourite being when they had Malfoy and Snape openly declare their love for Sirius and James and follow them around all morning asking if they needed help carrying their books and such. But then the day came for them to leave and when it was announced that they would leave everyone was depressed, especially Loretta and Sophie, the Marauders and Snape and Lucius also seemed sad though no one could see why.

-Bye Loretta, bye Sophie, bye everyone, they said as they left the hall.

-Well I'll be seeing you then said Dumbledore.

-Yes but we can't tell you when without our times you's approval.

-Quite right, now you may go.

-Oh so I was right! Exclaimed Dumbledore when they reappeared in his office.

-I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure you were.

-He said that he knows who we are, explained Hermione.

-Oh, well I expected him to know everything so it doesn't surprise me.

-I don't know everything but I do know that the announcement that I am making at dinner will make you quite delighted. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

-Oh you're right sir!

-What!?

-He's going to invite people from the past to a concert in the hall after the Halloween feast!

-Who!?

-All the seventh years and Loretta and Sophie!

-Great!

-Calm down! I must ask you a favour, will you find people to perform at the concert for me? I want students to perform but I don't know who.

-Sure.

-We can do it, Neville is a great singer and he loves Hermione as sisters so he'll do it for her, Dean can sing something and the Marauders are a band so they'll be happy to perform.

-Thank you very much, now Halloween is in a week so you can go to Hogsmead tonight if you like as you missed the last weekend.

-Thank you sir.

-Now get going, I have a concert to plan.

-Ok.

-Good day.

-Go tell Minerva though I think she might like the news, he said looking amused at the thought.

-Will do sir.

-Hang on girls, Hermione said, Transfiguratus Reversal.

-Right, I almost forgot.

They found Mc Gonnogal in the Great hall at lunch and when they entered they called out;

-Oh professors! Guess who's back! The PHOENIXES! They struck their pose and Hermione did the spell and there they were, Just as they had been after every prank twenty years ago before they left. Minerva fainted, several of the other teachers also looked about to faint but hurried to Minerva to revive her. They left for Hogsmead ignoring the commotion they had caused.

When they came back dinner had finished and they went up to Gryffindor tower and were immediately ambushed.

-Hermione why'd you have to go! I could have died with worry!

-Actually you might not have been born if we hadn't gone back Harry.

-How so?

-You know you sound just like your dad, but we deflated your dad's head and that's why Lily started dating him.

-Well in that case I thank you very much.

-No need but we need to speak to Neville and Dean.

-What is it? Asked Neville.

-In private.

-Sure.

-Well se, the concert were having, there are going to be students performing, so we want you to perform.

-Ok.

-Sure, I'm in.

-Good, come to rehearsal and we'll decide on songs.

-Ok, when.

-Tomorrow.

-Ok.

The week passed swiftly and soon it was time for the concert, everyone except the performers left the hall to let Dumbledore fix it for the concert.

-Now ladies and gentlemen give it up for the Marauders! The whole hall burst into applause.

-Hey! We are the Marauders, now some people might note that one person is not a Marauder, This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Peter Pettigrew isn't here because...Well quite frankly he can't sing and has stage fright.

-And my blabbering friend here is James Potter, I am Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin.

-Now can we get on with it, said Kingsley's deep voice.

-Yes Kingsley we can. The music started up and the song began.

Remus

How Come. we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

and I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine. We even Beefin Now

After all the years we been down. Aint no way no how

This bullshit can't be true

We Family. Aint a damn thing changed. Unless its you!

We were so young

So full of life and vibrance

side by side, wherever you was riding, I went

So close, almost on some Bonnie and Clyde shit

When Ronnie died you was right by my side

with a shoulder to cry on and tissue to wipe my eyes

and a bucket to catch ever tear I cried inside it.

You even had the same type of childhood I did.

sometimes I just wanna know why is it that you succaim to yours

and mine I survived it. You ran the streets, I 9 to 5ed it

we grew up, grew apart as time went by us..

and I blew up to both yours and mines surprises.

Now I feel a vibe I just cant describe it

much as your pride tries to hide it. your cold

your touch is just like ice.

And your eyes is a look of resentment.

.I can sense it and I don't like it.

How Come. we don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

and I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine. We even Beefin Now

After all the years we been down. Aint no way no how

This bullshit can't be true

We Family. Aint a damn thing changed. Unless its you!

James

It was my dream at first to be off spitting a verse

on my own album with a deal but shit got worse

fore I came out I woulda killed a nigga first

for I let him disrespect me, or check me over some

worthless bitch that I wasn't with

I woulda hit it and quit

but you were fitting to talk with her and tell her she was the shit

I told you don't get involved with her

you would smoke in the car with her

coming outta the bar with her

stumbling half drunk

like you were husband and wife or somethin

but me catching her fuckin other niggas musta hurt your pride or something

cause you were openin your mouth to people like you wanted with me.

when all I tried to do was show that your bitch was shifty.

And every sister, fares and all the shit that I produced

you acting like I aint your man and lying like she cant be loose.

But I am really your friend, I'm just trying to tell ya the truth.

Don't hate the game or the player

the one that's changing is you.

Remus

How Come. We don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

and I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine. We even Beefin Now

After all the years we been down. Aint no way no how

This bullshit can't be true

We Family. Aint a damn thing changed. Unless its you!

Sirius

Its gets lonely at the top cause my homie had to stop

now we acting like I gotta live only for the block.

And homies in the hood only see me on the tube

So they gossip on the porch

Get ta speaking all rude. fools I used to rap wit all expect magic

like my finger get to snappin

and poof it just happen.

But proof is just acting out the part he was thrown,

shady made it so my babies aint starving at home.

See the devil in your glance,

since the ghetto we been friends, forever real intelligence,

that's forever till the end.

I peep the hatred in your eyes, and the Satan in your lies,

aint wasting my time with these snakes in disguise.

(HOW COME) When you talk it's with bitter and spite?

(AND HOW COME) It's my fault for what you did with your life?

And every time I go to hear you play, you look away,

we barely embrace, you cant even look me in my face.

Remus

How Come. We don't even talk no more

And you don't even call no more

We don't barely keep in touch at all

and I don't even feel the same love when we hug no more

And I heard it through the grapevine. We even Beefin Now

After all the years we been down. Aint no way no how

This bullshit can't be true

We Family. Aint a damn thing changed. Unless its you!

-Thank you all and it is now time for our next song, so would you kindly shut it, everyone immediately fell silent, Thank you.

I don't know what you heard about me

But a bitch can't get a dollar outta me

No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see

That I'm a motherfuckin' P-I-M-P

Kingsley

Now shorty, she in the club, she dancin' for dollars

She got a thing for that Gucci, that Fendi, that Prada

That BCBG, Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana

She's feeding fools fantasies, they pay her cause they want her

I spit a little G man and my game got her

A hour later have that ass up in the Ramada

Them trick niggaz in they ear sayin' they think about her

I got the bitch by the bar tryin' to get a drink up out her

She like my style, she like my smile, she like the way I talk

She from the country, she like me cause I'm from New York

I ain't that nigga trying to holla cause I want some head

I'm that nigga tryin' to holla cause I want some bread

I could care less how she perform when she in the bed

Bitch hit the track, catch a date, and come pay the kid

Look baby, this is simple you can't see

You fuckin' with me, you fuckin' with a P-I-M-P

Kingsley

G-G-Geeeee-Mix

Sirius

I don't know what you heard about me

But a bitch can't get a blunt up outta me

I drive a Cadillac, wear a perm cause I'm a G

And I'm a motherfuckin' C-R-I-P

I don't know what you heard about me

But a bitch can't get a crumb up outta me

I drive a Cadillac, wear a perm and I'm a G

And I'm a motherfuckin' P-I-M-P

Yeah bitch I got my Now and Later gators on

I'm bout to show you how my pimp hand is way strong

Your dead wrong if ya think that pimpin' gon' die

Twelve piece with a hundred hoes by my side

I'm down with that nigga Fifty like I down with blue

Fuck cuz, nah nigga motherfuck you

G-U-N-I-Tizzy, fuckin' with me and the D-P-Gizzy

Niggaz in New York know how Doggy get down

I got my niggaz in Queens, I got my bitches Uptown

I got my business in Manhattan, I ain't fuckin' around

I got some butter pecan, Puerto Ricans from the Boogie Down

That's waitin' on me to return

So they can snatch these braids out and put my shit in a perm, word

They love it when I get to crippin'

And spittin' this mag-ah-ni-ficent pimpin'

Remus

You need to switch over and ride with a star

It'll get you far

I'm a P-I-M-P G-A-N-G-S-T-E-R

Yeah, I'm young, but I ain't dumb

Got some tricks, but I ain't one

I'm a guerrilla for scrilla, I trip you, you try to run

I let em' do as they please, as long as they get my cheese

Even if they gotta freeze, or if it's a hundred degrees

I keep em' on they knees, take a look under my sleeve

I ain't gotta give em' much, they happy with Mickey D's, PIMP

James

We keep it pimpin' in the South, you know how it go (Dirty, Dirty)

We drive old school white walls with mink clothes

I spin the G-Unit piece, and get em' dizzy

Man cough up your love, or you're girl comin' with me

When your neck and wrist glow, she already should know

That money make the world go round, so lets get mo'

Its time to show these playas how it should be done

You got pimp protection, you're mic could be one, G-UNIT

Kingsley

I don't know what you heard about me (yeah)

But a bitch can't get a dollar outta me (whooo!)

No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see (uh-huh)

That I'm a motherfuckin' P-I-M-P

I don't know what you heard about me (uh-huh)

But a bitch can't get a dollar outta me (yeah)

No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see

That I'm a motherfuckin' P-I-M-P

-Thank you again but spare the applause till after we sing our last song or Moony'll go nuts.

They struck up a new tune, and started singing again.

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her cumming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure everything's alright

(it's alright, it's alright)

My pressure on your hips

Sinking my fingertips

Into every inch of you

Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

My heart is breaking in front of me

And she said goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

(fade out)

Thanks so much now let's have another shall we?

Kingsley

New York City,

You are now ridin'

Wit 50 Cent,

Ya gotta love it

I just wanna chill and twist a lot

Catch suns in my 7-45

You drive me crazy, shorty I

Need to see you and feel you next to me

I provide everything you need and I

Like your smile, I don't wanna see you cry

Got some questions that I gotta ask and I

Hope you can come up with them answers babe

Remus

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

(Girl...)

Kingsley

If I fell off tomorrow, would you still love me?

If I didn't smell so good, would you still hug me?

If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter-century

Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?

If I went back to a Hoopty from a Benz,

Would you poof and disappear, like some of my friends?

If I was hit and I was hurt would you be my side?

If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?

I'd get out and peel a nigga cap to chill and drive

I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside

If I ain't rap 'cause I was flip burgers in Burger King

Would you be ashamed to tell your friends you're feeling me?

In the bed, if I use my tongue would you like that?

If I wrote you a love letter, would you write back?

Now we can have a little drink, you know a Nightcap

And we can go do what you like, I know you like that

Remus

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

(Girl...)

Kingsley

Now would you leave me if your father, found out I was thugging?

Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving

Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you twenty-one questions?

Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you're a blessing

Do you trust me enough to tell me your dreams?

I'm staring at you tryin'a figure how you got in them jeans

If I was down would you say things to make me smile?

I treat you how you want to be treated, just teach me how

If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see

And when you asked me about it I said "It waan't me"

Would you believe me?

Or up and leave me?

How deep is our bond?

If that's all it takes for you to be gone

We only humans girl we make mistakes

To make it up I do whatever it take

I love you like a fat kid love cake

You know my style

I'll say anything to make you smile

Remus

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl... It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

(Girl...)

Could you love me in a Bentley?

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Could you love me in a Bentley?

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Thank you and now will Lavender please come up here. Lavender made her way up on the stage and stood in the middle between Kingsley and James. As the music started she move with it and then.

Raaave it mama

la la la la la

Hey mama, this that beat that make you move, mama

Get on the floor and move your booty mama

We the blast masters blastin' up the drama

REEEEEEEWIIIIIIND!!!

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that ting in all the city of sin, and

Hey shorty, I know you wanna party

and the way your body look really make me feel naughty

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing in all the city of sin, and

Hey shorty, I know you wanna party

and the way your body look really make me feel nauughty

I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew

But everything I do, I do just for you

Im a little bit of Old, and a bigger bit of New

The true people know that the peas come through

We never cease(NOO), we never die no we never decease(NOO)

We multiply like we mathamatice

And then drop bombs 'cos your shaking to the beat,

(The bomb bombas, the base boom dramas)

Naw y'all know,

who we are

y'all know,

we the stars

Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards

And, lookin' hard without bodyguards

(I do) what I can

(W)Ill.i.am

And still I stand,

with still mic in hand

(So come on mama (hey), dance to the druma)

Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama

(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma

(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama

Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama

(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drama

(la la la la la)

We the big town stompas, and big sound pumpas

The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas

The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas

And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps

It never quits(NOOOO) I don't discriminate I please chicks(NOOOO)

Asian, Caucasian, black, I squeeze (aaaah)

(lubaluba) cause we the show stoppas

And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas

Naw y'all knaw, who we are

y'all knaw, we the stars

Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards

How we rockin' it girl, without body guards

She be, Fergie, from the crew

BEP, come and take heed, as we take the lead

(so come on pappa, lets do the drama)

Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama

(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma

(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama

Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama

(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma

(NAAAAAAW NAAAAAAAAAW)

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and

Hey shorty, I know you wanna party

and the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty,

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and

No faking, I know you see me shaking and the way I break it down I got the whole earth quaking

Off the richter

Off the richter

Off the richter

Off the richter

Off the richter

Off the richter

Steady, are you ready??

We're the BEP crew and the beebop breakers,

The boom bap maker and the party heavyweighters,

We break it on down for the mamas with the shakers,

Come on, do it, do it, come on, do it,

We are the soulful invader,

The mind stimulator,

Tunes for the DJs who switch the cross fader,

So get on the floor and move your body,

Are y'all ready to parrrrrrrtyyyyyy?!

Hey mama, this that beat that make you move, mama

(hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the drama (Oh dance)

(hey)so shake your bambama, come on now mama

Hey mama, this that beat that make you groove, mama

hey)get on the floor and move your booty mama

(yaw)we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma

la la la la la (fade)

Thank you very much and now let me get rid of these guys, off you go. Now get your cute buts up here!

-We are the Phoenixes and you all recognize us either like this or, Hermione waved her wand, like this.

-I am Lavender Brown, these are Padma and Parvati Patill and this is Hermione Granger.

-Now let's not talk to much and get on with the show shall we?

Music started.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Oh Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Ooh yeah,

Its over and done, but the heartache lives on inside (yeah yeah)

And who is the one you're clinging to, instead of me

tonight.......

And where are you now?

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Where ever you go go

I'll Cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions, taking me over

caught up in sorrow, lost in the song

But if you don't come back, come home to me darling

Don't you know theres nobody left in this world to hold me tight

(Dont cha know)There's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight

Goodnight

Goodnight

Goognight

I'm there at your side, a part of all the things you are

But you have a part of someone else

You gotta go find your shining star

Its over and done, but the heartache lives on inside (yeah yeah)

And who is the one you're clinging to, instead of me

tonight.......

And where are you now?

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Where ever you go go

I'll Cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions, taking me over

caught up in sorrow, lost in the song

But if you don't come back, come home to me darling

Don't you know theres nobody left in this world to hold me tight

(Dont cha know)There's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Its over and done, but the heartache lives on inside (yeah yeah)

And who is the one you're clinging to, instead of me

tonight.......

And where are you now?

Now that I need you

Tears on my pillow

Where ever you go go

I'll Cry me a river

That leads to your ocean

You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

Its just emotions, taking me over

caught up in sorrow, lost in the song

But if you don't come back, come home to me darling

Don't you know theres nobody left in this world to hold me tight

(Dont cha know)There's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnigh--

Igh--

Ight

Thank you so much and here's the next:

Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny

Charlie's Angels, Come on

Question: Tell me what you think about me

I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings

Only ring your celly when I'm feelin lonely

When it's all over please get up and leave

Question: Tell me how you feel about this

try to control me boy you get dismissed

Pay my own fun, and I pay my own bills

Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet

I bought it

The clothes I'm wearing

I bought it

The rock I'm rockin'

I bought it

'Cause I depend on me

cause i wanted

The watch I'm wearin'

I bought it

The house I live in

I bought it

The car I'm driving

I bought it

I depend on me

(I depend on me)

All the women who're independent

Throw your hands up at me

All the honeys who makin' money

Throw your hands up at me baby

All the mommas who profit dollas

Throw your hands up at me

All the ladies who truly feel me

Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this

Do what I want, live how I wanna live

I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get

Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent no

Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought

Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is a front

If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt

Depend on no one else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet

I bought it

The clothes I'm wearing

I bought it

The rock I'm rockin'

I bought it

'Cause I depend on me

If I want it

The watch I'm wearin'

I bought it

The house I live in

I bought it

The car I'm driving

I bought it

I depend on me

(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent

Throw your hands up at me

All the honeys who makin' money

Throw your hands up at me

All the mommas who profit dollas

Throw your hands up at me

All the ladies who truly feel me

Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child

Wazzup?

You in the house?

Sure 'nuff

We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny

Independent beauties

No one else takes care of me

Charlies Angels

Woah

All the women who are independent

Throw your hands up at me

All the honeys who makin' money

Throw your hands up at me

All the mommas who profit dollas

Throw your hands up at me

All the ladies who truly feel me

Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that

Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

-Ok let's just get on to the next song now.

Now I let you out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you

But I'm richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Though that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

Thought I couldn't breathe without you

I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you

Perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lastin'

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

I'm wishin' you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon blast you on the radio

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon lie on you and your family, yo

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines

('m better than that)

I'm not gon compromise my Christianity

(I'm better than that)

You know I'm not gon dis you on the internet

Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

(Hermione and Lavender)

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround my self with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor

I'm not gon give up

I'm not gon stop

I'm gon work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on survivin'

Thank you now get off the stage and make room. Dean your turn. Dean made his way onto the stage and he and Hermione began a song.

Uhh uhh uhh.

You ready B? Let's go get 'em..

Dean

Look for me! Young, B

Cruisin down the westside (high, way)

Doing what we like to do (our, way)

Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason

all of my dates been blind dates

But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me

I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart

She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney

Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"

She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over

She's right back to being my soldier

Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller

Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?

What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder

When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused

So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be

The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

Dean

The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin

with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin

Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin

It won't be that; oh no it won't be that

I don't be at, places where we comfy at

With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that

And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is

But girlfriend, work with the kid

I keep you workin at Hermes, Burking Bag

Manolo Blahnik Timbs, aviator lens

600 drops, Mercedes Benz

The only time you wear Burberry to swim

And I don't have to worry, only worry is him

She do anything necessary for him

And I do anything necessary for her

so don't let the necessary occur, yep!

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

Hermione

(Talk to 'em B)

If I was your girlfried

I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you

Even if that somebody was me (that somebody was me)

Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em B)

Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be

And so I put this on my life

Nobody or nothing will ever come between us

And I promise I'll give my life

and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend

Put this on my life

The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in

I promise I'll give my life

and all of my trust if you was my boyfriend

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

Dean All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.

Herm Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. (me and my boyfriend)

-Ok next!

Dean

Murda Inc

Haha it must be the ass

That got me like that

If it get any fatter

Man the rule gonna hafta get at her

And our situation won't matter

I come to make you smile

In the freakiest manners

J to the L-O

Hello, no I'm not Lee Harvey Oswald

I'm the rule in the shot call

Off the wall

Like MJ in his early days

It's the Inc. and Lopez now

Hermione

Ain't it funny

It's been awhile since you came around

Now ya wanna see what's goin' down

Tryin' to tell me how ya want my time

Tryin' to tell me how I'm on your mind (on your mind)

See it never had to be this way

You should of never played the games you played

Now I'm seein' that you're kinda lame

Knowin how the situation changed

Hermione

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, now I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Hermione

I remember how you walked away

Even when I tried to call your name

See at first I didn't understand

Now you're lookin' like a lonely man (lonely man)

I remember how you did me wrong

And now you're hurtin' cuz my love is gone

Everybody gets a chance to burn

You can take it as a lesson learned

Hermione

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, now I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Dean

C-A double D, Hi

Double dose my

Fly by, red line

Touch the roast side

Oh I, never been a sucker for chocha

Spit the ism, hit em, get rid of em, and you know Tah

Get it gully, and ain't that funny

How they want me, see me workin' wit money

But Cali ain't a dummy

What these brodies want from me?

Cos all I got is G, J.Lo

And Murda I.N.C.

Hermione

I really wish you wouldn't send me gifts

Tryin' to make me sit and reminisce

Tryin' to blind me with your bling bling

Thought I told you love don't cost a thing

(love don't cost a thing)

Hope you realize that now I'm through

And I don't ever wanna hear from you

I had enough of bein' there for you

Now I'm laughin' while you play the fool

Hermione

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, now I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Baby that you want me, when you had me

Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say

Ain't it funny

Hermione

Baby, is that you're girlfriend

I got my boyfriend

Hermione

But maybe we can be friends

La da da da da da

Hermione

Baby, I got my boyfriend

Is that your girlfriend

Hermione

maybe we can be friends

La da da da da da

-Well moving on.

Dean

Certified quality

A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology

Buck dem da right way - dat my policy

Sean Paul alongside - now hear what da man say - Beyonce

Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya, Dutty Ya

Beyonce sing it now ya

Hermione

baby boy you stay on my mind

fulfil my fantasies

I think about you all the time

I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies

I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Picture you in the West Indies

Feeling like royalty in the party

Picture me sexy in a two peice

Laying on exotic beaches in the white sand

Picture us gettin served breakfast

Five star sweets in the south of France

Picture this, being rich, shoppin for expensive gifts

Imagine we can do this all day

(whoa na na na)

Dean

Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live

And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize

I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride

Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied

Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified

Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide

And in the words of love I got ta get it certified

But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl

Beyonce'

HermioneBaby boy you stay on my mind

fuffil my fantasies

I think about you all the time

I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies

I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Picture you an african prince

Just looking at the water glistnin of my body

Picture me an indian princess

Dominate this from the house of cartiae

Picture us layin on silk sheets

lookin at the sun set sipping champagne

Picture this Me and you

doin what we wanna do

Imagine we could do this all day

(whoa na na na)

Baby boy you stay on my mind

fuffil my fantasies

I think about you all the time

I see you in my dreams

Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies(bye bye bye bye)

I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Baby boy you stay on my mind

Baby boy you are so damn fine

Baby boy wont you be mine

Baby boy lets conceive an angel

Baby boy you stay on my mind(ooooooo)

Baby boy you are so damn fine(oooooo)

Baby boy wont you be mine(ooooooo)

Baby boy lets conceive an angel

Dean

Top top - girl

Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl

Driving around da town in your drop top - girl

You no stop shock - girl

Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world

(Whoa na na na)

Hermione

Baby boy you stay on my mind

fuffil my fantasies(whoa na na na)

I think about you all the time

I see you in my dreams(whoa na na na)

Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasies(whoa na na na)

I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams

Hermione (Dean)

We're steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)

We're steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)

I know your gonna like it

I know your gonna like it

Hermione (Dean)

I'm steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)

I'm steppin it hotta(hotta hotta hotta yo)

So dont you fight it

So dont you fight it

-And now Padma, Parvati get back up here!

-We're here now let's get started.

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

All up in the club looking fly

Made your first approach

And caught his eye

Slowly move your way towards the dance floor

Grab her hand

And she whispered

Hold my hip

Got in the groove

Stand behind me

Let me grind with you

If I lick my lips

I'm prob'ly feeling you

Imma make you go ooh

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Whoo (you feelin' it now)

Take it slow

Turn me on

Club gets warmer

Body moves closer

One with the rhythm

Don't stop moving

You're making me

HOT

From head to toe

I feel your flow

Vibe gets stronger

Party seems longer

Makes me really want'cha

Don't stop moving

You're making me

HOT

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Can you feel the beat

Can you

Can you feel the beat

Can you feel the beat

Can you

Can you feel the beat

Can you feel the beat within my heart

Can't you see my love shine through the dark

Can you feel the beat

Can you feel the beat within my heart

Can't you se my love shine through the dark

Can't you se that you must be a part

Of that beat in my heart

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

Move your body girl

Takes the fellas go

OoOo The way you ride it girl

Makes the fellas go

-Thank you, and now Neville will sing us a song.

I don't understand why

See it's burning me to hold onto this

I know this is something I gotta do

But that don't mean I want to

What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just

I feel like this is coming to an end

And its better for me to l

et it go now than hold on and hurt you

I gotta let it burn

It's gonna burn for me to say this

But it's comin from my heart

It's been a long time coming

But we done been fell apart

Really wanna work this out

But I don't think you're gonna change

I do but you don't

Think it's best we go our separate ways

Tell me why I should stay in this relationship

When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby

Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with

I think that you should let it burn

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to

But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to

Even though this might bruise you

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gotta let it burn

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you

Hate the thought of her being with someone else

But you know that it's over

We knew it been through

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gotta let it burn

Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to

Got somebody here but I want you

Cause the feelin ain't the same find myself

Callin' her your name

Ladies tell me do you understand?

Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?

It's the way I feel

I know I made a mistake

Now it's too late

I know she ain't comin back

What I gotta do now

To get my shorty back

Ooo ooo ooo ooooh

Man I don't know what I'm gonna do

Without my booo

You've been gone for too long

It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours

Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to

But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to

Even though this might bruise you

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gotta let it burn

I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me

that I need to move on

On the other side I wanna break down

and cry (ooooh)

I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me

that I need to move on

On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh

Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)

Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh

So many days, so many hours

I'm still burnin' till you return

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to

But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to

Even though this might bruise you

Let it burn

Let it burn

Gotta let it burn

-Thank you very much, that's the end of the concert I'm afraid, cheers erupted as he said this, now, will all those who performed please get up here? All the performers made their way up on the stage and took a bow as the cheers got louder.

-Well this is just to cool! Said James.

-Yeah, say if any of us have children will they get their buts up here please, Sirius said.

-Shut it Padfoot! Shouted Remus senior from the place where he stood with Harry and Ron (he had been invited to se himself play).

-And who might you be? Remus asked.

-I'm you, you dolt!

-Right sorry!

-Quite alright, Harry get up there.

-Fine!

-So whose son are you?

-Prongs how stupid can you get, he's your son you prat! Hermione said as she smacked him over the head.

-You know, Phoenix is right; he's you with green eyes and a scar, said Sirius

-Ok I get it! Hey son!

-Hey.

-So what do I do?

-Well to be quite honest, nothing.

-What I don't have a job!

-Well no, you're dead.

-He's dead! How do I cope!

-Well not very well to frank, you ran after the killer when you found out.

-So I got him did I?

-No you got stuck in Azcaban because they thought you killed him.

-Shit!

-But you got out, and found him, but he got away again.

-So where am I now?

-Dead.

-Me to!?

-Yes.

-What about Kingsley?

-He's alive.

-Where?

-Eh, over there, he said pointing over to Kingsley who also wanted to se himself play.

-So what am I then?

-An auror.

-Cool!

-I'm glad you girls went to my seventh year, I kept to myself a lot that year, the other years I was a complete prat just like the Marauders were before you came.

-Hey! That's not fair! Exclaimed James and Sirius.

-Yes it is, said Remus senior, Hermione and Harry.

-Whose side are you on? James said to his son.

-Well sorry but I saw you in fifth year and you were a prat!

-Stop fighting with your father Harry, we all know your right anyway.

-Yes listen to Phoenix, added Kingsley.

-Hermione, why do all these people call you Phoenix?

-Same reason everyone calls your father Prongs.

-Have any other secrets we should know about?

-Why yes actually I do, but I'm not telling you.

-Oh yes you are missy.

-What are you doing here Snape?

-I'm planning my revenge for all the pranks you Phoenixes played on me.

-And what might that be?

-This, he held a knife to Harry's neck and when Hermione's mouth dropped he poured a clear liquid in it.

-You bastard!

-Now what is this secret you where talking about?

-I'm not a muggleborn, my parents are and they aren't dentists, they moved to America when they were young and were taken in byThunder, he's the leader of a wizarding gang called The Metronomes, we can all change the weather at will.

-And why haven't you told anyone this?

-Because they're coming to get me this Christmas and you would all try to stop them and there would be a big fight and people would get hurt.

-They are coming for you, Hermione of course we'll stop them!

-Se what you've done Snape!

-Well do you want to go?

-No but I'm not going to be the reason someone gets hurt!

-So you don't believe your friends can beat them?

-Yes but they might get hurt! And I'll do fine with Metronomes, they treat me well.

-Mione we need you!

-No you don't.

-Well I'm not letting you go.

-Nor are we Phoenix.

-Se I knew it!

-We'll fight them for you.

-Fine, I'm never going to win this fight anyway.

-Good, now how do we win, who are these people?

-Well we need ten people for a fair fight with them.

-Well we have them, Parvati and me, Lavender, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

-And me of course, well good.

-Now let's get out of here.

-Ok Thunder will pick first, so then I'll pick the one of you that will have largest chance of winning against them ok?

-Whatever you say.

-Good.

At Christmas everyone but the staff and the ten students went home and the day before Christmas Eve the Metronomes came.

-Hello Thunder, said Hermione when they came out on the grounds to meet them.

-Hey Sunshine, ready to come with us?

-No, stated Hermione flatly.

-And why not?

-Because I want to stay here.

-Well you're coming with us.

-You know the rules, if I'm wanted here we need a fight to settle it, and it has to be fair.

-And you intend to challenge us with these children?

-Yes, I do.

-Sunshine, you'll lose.

-If I do then I come with you, if I win you leave without me.

-Ok, get ready to pack.

-I won't need to, pick your first contestant.

-Typhoon.

-Oh easy, Mantré!

-Ok I think I can guess what he does. Typhoon stepped in the circle on the ground. He was a rather large man in his early twenties and he had plenty of muscle.

-A little girl against me, Sunshine you disappoint me.

-Well let's se who's really disappointing.

Typhoon conjured up a cyclone but just as he was about to send it at her, she was gone, and moments later they heard a shriek as bite marks appeared on his arm.

-Give up, Mentrean bites are poisonous, Hermione called.

-I give! And he fainted; Hermione ran up and healed him.

-Your turn to pick Sunshine.

-Ok, Gin you're up.

-You make this to easy, Rain.

-Are you sure Thunder?

-Hey Puddle, show me what you can do.

-Alright, but I'm not easily beaten. He dissolved and became a rain cloud so as to avoid spells and he also thought she controlled fire (the hair) so he might be able to extinguish her powers somehow.

-Not easy? Congelis! The cloud froze to ice and fell down and smashed.

-Reparo! Good job Ginny!

-Thank you.

-Next man Thunder.

-Tornado!

-Large but thick, Sphinx you're perfect for the job.

-Ok, sounds a bit like that Goyle guy.

-He is.

Padma walked into the circle and transformed.

-Now Tornado, as I'm a Sphinx you must solve my riddle.

-Sure what can a little girl make up?

_-Give me the first letter in the name of the creature that shows once a month, then one in the second half of the centaur, and lastly remove the first letter from what you don't want from me, add them up and you get that which is most important to me. _Padma sat down and watched the man in front of her struggle to comprehend the meaning of these words.

-Once a month...Fwooper F, Second half, that's a horse a letter there...R, and I don't want a debt so that's Fret!

-Wrong answer, and she pounced, tell me when you give, she said as she pinned him down and placed her mouth so she could bite his neck off if he moved.

-I give!

-Good, but you're really stupid you know that.

-So what was the answer?

-The creature was a Werewolf, The second half was indeed a horse but the letter was H, the thing you don't want from me was a bite.

-That spells white, why would white be most important to you.

-Hello Thunder, may I introduce myself, I'm White, this is my sister Sphinx.

-Your sister, well you're smarter then I thought.

-Three-nil, three more and I stay, Nev.

-Ok Mione.

-Well, a man at least, Waterfall!

-Well this will be to easy...

-I wouldn't say that, Nev's great at Herbology and Transfiguration.

-So?

-I'm just saying he's good, but Neville got the point.

-Check this. He turned into water and started going toward Neville, he was going to surround him with water and drown him. But Neville summoned a twig from the forest and transformed it into a plant, the plant dried up all the water and Neville set it on fire, Waterfall reappeared but he was unconscious.

-Next!

-Sensory!

-I thought you'd get rid of him, sensitive hearing you see, she added to her side, Dean.

-Ok, What does this as do?

-I do this; he opened his mouth and screeched everyone but Hermione and Dean screwed up their faces in pain at the sound, Hermione just flinched and Dean kept on smiling.

-Well your lungs seem to work fine but shut your trap please.

-What!

-Thank you, he took a potion from his pocket and said; Mione, you owe me for this potion I was gonna use it to freak Malfoy out, then drank it and there were Four of him, They all started talking in ultra speed and it seemed they were commentating different Quidditch games, this caused Sensory to breakdown. He had extra sensitive hearing and was trained to hear everything that was said, so hearing all this and ten times magnified in his head was pain beyond pain for him.

-I give!

-Good now if we win another match I stay, Hermione said.

-Then as we might loose this time we can choose right?

-Sure.

-Me.

-Against me.

-You can't beat me and you know it.

-Let's se shall we.

They stepped into the ring, everyone watching just saw them stare at each other, but they were talking to each other trough telepathic connection.

-Have you ever felt total silence Thunder?

-No you know that and nor have you.

-Yes I have, wouldn't you want to?

At this point the others heard a shriek from Thunder and he fell to the ground.

-Now go we won. Goodbye Cloud, she said to the only woman they had brought.

-Goodbye Sunshine! They both had tears in their eyes.

-This is my older sister, Ofelia.

-Hang on why don't you stay here? Lavender asked Cloud.

-Well you saw what it takes to get someone free of this and I don't have anyone to fight for me.

-We would.

-Why would you?

-Well mainly because it makes Mione happy.

-It's settled then, Thunder! I want my sister.

-And why would we let her go to? You're the only one more powerful then her.

-We'll fight for her and if we loose I come with you, the remaining people, White, Ron and Seamus against Devil, Famine and War.

-Sure no one's ever beat them.

When they stepped in the ring Devil was almost immediately gone as Parvati charged at him, the horn penetrated him and he slumped down.

-Famine? You anorexic or something?

-No every one starves within a few minutes when I want them to.

-Well I'd better eat up then, and he summoned a huge table with food and began to eat peacefully (or rather stuff his face) until Famine had lost all his energy trying to make him starve.

-War, what can you do?

-I spread negativity between people so they start fights and such, he blew a sparkling black powder at Seamus who sneezed.

-Hey watch it with that stuff, I think I'm allergic to it, you're about as good at turning people negative as I am at turning water into rum.

-What?

-Yeah here, he gave War a glass of water and said; look closely and tell me if it changes, Eye of rabbit, harp string home, turn this water into rum, BOOM! Almost right this time.

-I'd say it was perfect this time Seamus, Hermione said, Enervate, she added.

-Why thank you Hermione.

-Now let's go back inside.

-So what did you do to him, you just stared at him and he wailed and fainted?

-We are both telepathic, he has never in his life experienced silence, he has always had a murmur of thoughts in his head and I shut him of from that. I have shut myself off from that to but if you do it too abruptly it can destroy you.

-So how come he wasn't destroyed?

-I only cut him off for a second.

-Well I think the day's events were rather fun, said Harry.

-Yes they were weren't they?

-And we get to keep Hermione and she gets her sister.

-Yes I'm actually grateful to Snape for giving me that Veritaserum.

-So are we Mione, so are we.


End file.
